


南瓜幽灵糖

by NaruseRyo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 3066 - Freeform, M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: A brief story for Halloween!
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Wu Lei | Leo
Kudos: 2





	南瓜幽灵糖

晚间十二点，有人敲门。

罗云熙正在泡脚，稍微有些发烫的水直没膝盖，有效缓解天气转冷后的寒意，舒适惬意直冲脑门，再加上客厅没有开灯的缘故，只有电视屏幕明明暗暗，像是视觉化的白噪音，于是困意也席上三分，窝在沙发上盖着毯子昏昏欲睡。

被突兀响起的门铃声惊醒，罗云熙吓了一跳，险些将泡脚桶踢成游乐园的大摆锤，手忙脚乱地扶稳后，擦干净水，踢踏着拖鞋去开门。

原来是只迟到的幽灵，一身雪白，拎着个形状诡异的南瓜篮子，闷声闷气道：“不给糖果就捣乱。”

把毛巾搭在肩头，罗云熙挑了挑眉，倚在门边，指了指玄关处挂着的日历，提醒道：“万圣节已经过了。”

幽灵回道：“最近活动比较多，全国各地都得跑，担待一下。”

罗云熙回忆了一番日程表，心道也是。他前几天也是才从LPL的解说席回来，当天一整晚都在为比赛情况提心吊胆，万圣狂欢过成了电竞之夜，前几天还出席了时装活动，忙得团团转，连该准备的糖果和南瓜灯都没买，毫无节日气氛，难免有些遗憾。

可没有糖怎么办？

罗云熙沉吟片刻，转身去了厨房。从调料盒里拎出半罐白砂糖，慢悠悠地走过来，道：“给。”

幽灵怒道：“这算哪门子的万圣节糖果！”

罗云熙：“国内特色主义万圣节糖果。”

幽灵沉默一瞬，“我隐约觉得你在敷衍我，但是我没有证据。”

罗云熙：“都是甜的，有什么区别？最近活动比较多，全国各地都得跑，担待一下。”

幽灵：“……不许复读。”

相顾无言。大开的门令冷空气灌入，冲淡了室内的暖意。罗云熙本来就穿得薄，刚才又泡了脚，有些怕冷，于是稍微往后挪了几步，让出了距离，无奈道：“要不你就进来捣乱吧。”

他顿了顿，补充道：“不要碰崔斯塔娜的手办和胡歌的签名照。”

幽灵一哽，问道：“那吴磊的呢？”

罗云熙“哦”了一声，轻飘飘地瞥了幽灵一眼：“全丢了也没关系。”

幽灵像是被惹怒了，张牙舞爪地扑了过来，揽住罗云熙的腰肩，将他抱了个满怀。身上的白色特制万圣节幽灵袍子被扯下来，露出吴磊的脸，因为空气不流通的缘故，脸侧有些发红，双眸却亮晶晶的，映着明晃晃的笑意。

他刻意凑近了几分，吻了吻罗云熙的嘴角，问道：“那我碰你总可以了吧？”

他们好多天没见了。

吴磊已经开学，新剧拍摄场地既不在北京也不在上海，小情侣便是想约约会也得掐算好时间、列一张日程表出来，否则便只能望洋兴叹，感慨工作不易，只能通过视频聊以慰藉。先前发了绿洲动态，秀了秀同款蓝牙耳机和胡子，也未尝不是在隔空对话，希望能早点见面。

思念成狂，到了万圣节这几天着实越发难耐。为了观看罗云熙的解说，吴磊甚至特意没有搭乘飞机，而是换了高铁，就是希望能安安稳稳地留出欣赏心上人的时间，只是看了几个小时，比赛没看进去，反而注意力全落在了解说席上。

无他，罗云熙一身黑西装头戴耳麦的模样着实帅气得很，偶尔望向镜头的视线更是令吴磊有种隔空对视的错觉。心中痒得如同猫尾扫挠，得到对方回京的消息后，立刻迫不及待地和剧组请了假，套上早就准备好的万圣节服装，前来找人。

没有糖果也没关系。

反正人也是甜的。

罗云熙最近总算吃回来了点，不再似之前那样子瘦得硌手，抱住的时候手感极佳，发梢还残留着洗发液的清爽气息，埋在肩窝处，像是才出炉的面包，香香软软的。吴磊也难免放纵了些，吻得对方喘不过气也就罢了，他还想索要更多，可惜玄关处着实不是个好地方，于是只能遗憾停手，又在对方的脖颈处咬上了好几个牙印才肯罢休。

罗云熙“嘶”了一声，摸着脖子上的牙印抱怨，“你怎么不去扮吸血鬼呢。”

吴磊背后灵一般挂在他身后，懒懒散散地随着他往客厅走，闻言笑道：“这是明年的计划。”

“那您的目光可真够长远的。”

两个人插科打诨了一阵，吴磊扯了毛巾去洗漱，他加班加点赶了飞机，甚至连胡子都没来得及刮，短短的一层胡渣虽然瞧起来不明显，但是扎在脸上像是初长起来的竹笋，刺人得很。来时的南瓜篮子被随手放在了玄关的柜台上，形状诡谲，造型粗糙，好比什么玩具厂商生产的劣质三无产品。

罗云熙盯着看了好一会儿才发现，那不是什么塑料玩具，而是货真价实的南瓜。

内里的果肉被挖空了，只余下外侧的果壳。只是显然，制作人的手艺并不怎么优秀，显得有些坑坑洼洼，连上方的边沿处都像是被什么动物啃过一样，参差不齐。两侧被细长的南瓜梗穿了洞，做成了一个简易的提手，瓜皮中部刻了几个浅淡的符号，因着用刀不稳的缘故，瞧起来十分哥特暗黑风，罗云熙不得不打开灯，费了好一番功夫才分辨出那是四个数字——30和66。

想也知道是谁做的。

心中顿时涌上几分哭笑不得的无奈来，罗云熙摇了摇头，将南瓜拎到了客厅的茶几上、放在了正中央。

等吴磊从浴室出来后，其实罗云熙有心想再问问关于这个南瓜篮子的制作细节，比如说之前报废了几个，又或者边缘那一圈到底是不是小北啃的成果，可惜异地恋许久的小朋友现在脑海里都是南瓜果肉的颜色，根本没给他说话的机会，便兴致盎然地凑了过来、将人搂着抱着压在了卧室的床上。

次日，罗云熙难得起晚了些，身侧空荡荡的，仿佛还留有谁的余温。——忙里偷闲的结果就是，吴磊需要去赶凌晨五点的飞机，以免耽误剧组工作。

那个鬼斧神工的南瓜篮子被对方从客厅拿到了床头柜上，其上除了那一双数字外，又被人用小刀雕刻了一只抱着爱心的兔子，十分具有抽象派艺术气息，正对着枕头的方向，令人不禁怀疑除了示爱之外，是否还具有辟邪功能。

窗外天色晴好，早间的阳光穿过落地窗，将地板泼上一地碎金，映亮了整间卧室的角落。

罗云熙有些惫懒，实在不太想起床，在订外卖和自己做饭之间纠结时，手机嗡嗡一震，有人发来了信息：

【我下飞机了。】

【PS：做好了粥，在厨房，记得热一热再喝。】

罗云熙忍不住笑起来，心道：这只幽灵比糖果还要更甜一点。

-  
END


End file.
